Radio Free Sealand
Radio Free Sealand is a Fallout Eleventy Quest. Objectives and Walkthrough Talk to Butcher Pete This quest can be activated at any time after the Player receives the New Bailey propaganda radio station. They can then discuss this with Butcher Pete at Galaxy News Radio UK. He will tell the player that listeners have been tuning out of his station to listen to the New Bailey's, as they sound more legit, and have a "plan" to help wastelanders. They are also discrediting Butcher Pete as a false radio prophet, and have put a bounty on his head. Butcher Pete then says he has triangulated the signal to a remote artificial island called Sealand, and is planning to travel there with Six Dog to silence the station. The player can then agree to go with him for caps or Good Karma to help out. Travel to Sealand Upon exiting GNRUK, the player, Butcher Pete, and Six Dog are confronted by 5 New Bailey Soldiers and are placed "under arrest" and are taken to a detention cell in Sealand. The three can also choose to fight back and make the trip to some docks on foot. Either of these choices have pros and cons: Accepting Arrest *Stripped of your weapons (given back later) *Health is reduced to 50% after torture *Free trip to Sealand/Closer to target Fighting Back *Keep weapons and health and loot the soldiers *More opportunities for XP. *Longer, more dangerous trip and harder access to target Escape the Detention Cell or Board Sealand Escaping In the detention cell, the player is weak and unarmed. His weapons are in a locker in the same room with Thatcher and the radio broadcasting equipment. He can free himself,Butcher Pete and Six Dog by stabbing the guard with his meal fork, looting the key to the cell. Traveling down a single corridor will cause the player to end up in the control room. Boarding Sealand After traveling to some docks near New Ipswitch, a usable boat can be used to travel to Sealand. Once there, the top deck cannot be reached by conventional means because of its elevation. With a high enough Explosives skill, the player can blast a hole in the concrete pillar into the interior of the base. An even higher Explosives skill will allow the player to level the two concrete pillars and bring the top deck to sea level. A Speech Challenge can be initiated with Butcher Pete to have him blast open an entrance in the pillar if all else fails, using Butcher Pete's Super Sniper. Once inside, the player,Butcher Pete and Six Dog must fight their way into the control room. In the Control Room RoboThatcher will monologue about its masterplan to kill whoever does not join the politicult or does not meet the standards (which is a very narrow group). Once at maximum capacity the New Bailey will travel to America and take back the Thirteen Colonies, and eventually the entire country. Dispatching RoboThatcher is fairly easy with Butcher Pete and after looting the locker with the player's inventory in it. The broadcasting signal can then be converted into a relay station that boosts GNRUK's signal to incredibly distant, inaccessible regions. Doing both of these things ends the quest. The player can now use Sealand as Player Housing, and slowly caravaners and other settlers will re-populate the floating fortress. A Third, Bad Karma Option The player can choose to travel to Sealand without Butcher Pete or Six Dog, and talk to RoboThatcher to gain membership to the New Bailey. For initiation, it will ask you to slaughter the coastal settlement of New Ipswich, so they can colonize on the mainland, keep themselves isolated from travelers, and suppress the rebellious sentiment of its citizens. The player will gain the trust of the politicult and earn the opportunity to collect bounty on dissdents and the innocent.